


1-Taki's

by Guardian_Rose



Series: 5 Times Alec was hit on but not by Magnus [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is waiting for Magnus when a werewolf starts hitting on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-Taki's

The first time it happened, it was on Magnus and Alec’s second date. They were meeting up at Taki’s and Alec had arrived early; it was early morning so it was pretty deserted with only a couple of waitresses and a werewolf in the window corner nursing what Alec supposed was a hangover. He was on his second mug of coffee which, contrary to his hopes, had served to only make him more jittery. 

Magnus had called to say he'd been caught up solving a mermaid dispute late into the night and had apologised that he'd overslept and was going to be a little late. Alec wasn't sure how long ‘a little late’ was so he'd decided to arrive at the set time and wait. He'd been there for a few minutes when the bell over the door rang. The Shadowhunter looked up immediately from the booth table he'd been staring at, unfortunately it was not his warlock but instead a young male werewolf who seemed to have no regard for his packmate in the corner.

“Lewis! I haven't seen you for ages!” The new arrival yelled as he approached ‘Lewis’. 

“Dear gods Steve, quieten down. You'll wake up everyone within a mile of this place!” Lewis seemed exasperated at the younger male.

“Well aren't you just in a cheery mood. Who's the Shadowhunter over there?” 

Alec shrank further into the booth seat hoping to hide away from the disaster this was going to become. He prayed to anyone listening that Magnus would choose right then to make his arrival but no luck.

The werewolf made his way to Alec's booth and sat opposite him. 

“So who are you? Haven't seen you around before.” He said with a wink.

“Uh...umm ...I’m Alec-” The Shadowhunter couldn't decide where to look so he settled on the point above Steve’s shoulder near the door.

“Well hi Alec, cute name. I'm Steve. You been stood up? Poor man doesn't know what he's missing out on obviously.” The werewolf was flirting with him. 

And Alec didn't know what to do, no one other than Magnus had ever flirted with him and he still wasn't very open about his sexuality.

“Um no, I haven't been uh stood up. He's on his way.” Alec gets out eventually as he looks down into his coffee.

“Oh honey, I don't think he is. How about you and me go somewhere in private instead?” The werewolf drawled lazily. 

“I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?”  
Alec's head shot up at the familiar voice, Magnus was standing looking at the pair and had brought himself up to his full height in an attempt to look more intimidating. 

“Yes please.” Alec murmured quietly but Steve decided it was best if he took charge.

“No warlock, you can screw off. We're perfectly fine here.”  
Magnus’s previously impassive face slowly began to burn with anger and he took a step closer to Steve who had stood up as well.

“Do you think I was talking to you? Alexander, is this man bothering you?” Magnus turned to look at the Shadowhunter, softening his gaze as he met the boys blue eyes. Alec nodded in response and Magnus turned his attention back to the werewolf.

“Who do you think you are?” Steve asks.

“I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. How dare you flirt with MY BOYFRIEND?! Get out of here now!” Magnus used his best high warlock bellow and Steve scurried away along with his friend Lewis.

“Thank you Mags.” Alec said as the warlock sat where the werewolf had.

“I can't leave you alone can I?” He joked as he took the shadowhunter's hands in his and held his gaze. 

“So...umm...boyfriend huh?” Alec looked down and shifted uncomfortably, he hadn't expected Magnus to be that serious about him. He was only Alec after all and thinking back he felt a bit sorry for the werewolf, Magnus often overreacted when it came to the shadowhunter.

“Alexander, look at me, please.” Magnus squeezed their hands in encouragement and the Shadowhunter met the warlock's gold eyes. “I'm never going to force anything on you, if this is too fast just tell me because I couldn't stand it if I, or anyone, was making you feel pressured.” 

“I just...didn't think you liked me that much, I thought I was just a way to spend the time I guess.” Alec felt very, very embarrassed and stupid. 

“Alexander, do you remember what I told you when I healed Luke and you slept on my couch?” 

“Yes”

“That hasn't changed. I am 100% serious about this Alec. About you.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments. Thank you, always keep fighting! There is more to life than just surviving!


End file.
